Conventionally, a vehicle including plural motors is known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of maximizing an operation range of a hybrid car that includes two electrical machines and that operates in an electric automobile operating state. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of causing the car to run by causing the two electrical machines to generate a traction torque.